


Uncover

by gemmestealer24



Category: Glee
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Bullying, Cheating, Cheerleaders, Cliche, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Faberry, Female Homosexuality, Fights, Football, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Genderswap!Rachel-RyanCorcoran, Happy Ending, Quarterback, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Ryan/Quinn final pairing, Songs, WOO, William McKinley High School, brittana, genderswap!, jelous
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmestealer24/pseuds/gemmestealer24
Summary: Otra historia cliché, Quinn es la líder de las porristas y el miembro de un grupo de amigas compuesto por sus cuatro mejores amigas: Santana, Brittaney, Amy y Lauren, el quinteto de la muerte que gobierna a toda la escuela secundaria William McKinley pues además de ser las chicas más populares, son porristas. Teniendo una vida y una posición privilegiada, las cinco adolescentes parecen tener la vida perfecta más sin embargo todo es una fachada debido a que cada una tiene secretos que tratan de ocultar con apariencias incluso de las que llaman mejores amigas...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Intentaremos con nuevos horizontes en esta historia que lleva días rondando mi cabeza con otro rol para Rachel en su versión M! a ver qué sale de todo esto... NA no tengo nada en contra de su género ni el desaparecido Cory, esto es simple ficción.

_Otra historia cliché, Quinn es la líder de las porristas y el miembro de un grupo de amigas compuesto por sus cuatro mejores amigas: Santana, Brittaney, Amy y Lauren, el quinteto de la muerte que gobierna a toda la escuela secundaria William McKinley pues además de ser las chicas más populares, son porristas. Teniendo una vida y una posición privilegiada, las cinco adolescentes parecen tener la vida perfecta más sin embargo todo es una fachada debido a que cada una tiene secretos que tratan de ocultar con apariencias incluso de las que llaman mejores amigas_ :

 _ **Quinn Fabray**_ es la capitana de porristas y la novia del quarterback Finn Hudson, un chico apuesto que parece no ser más inteligente que un maní y a quien realmente no quiere pero sólo lo conserva como una carta en su juego de póker para ganar popularidad para poseer nuevamente el título de “reina de la graduación” por segunda vez mientras busca furtivamente a alguien que realmente tenga gestos lindos por ella, la mire como si fuese la única chica en la tierra y de quien pueda realmente enamorarse perdidamente como _**Santana López** _ y su novio Ryan Corcoran, a quienes mira con secreta envidia deseando ser ella la chica a quien Ryan idolatre como lo hace con su mejor amiga; Santana López, es la co-capitana de las porristas y mejor amiga de Quinn aunque su amistad esté llena de altibajos (con más bajos que altos) y sea como andar por un campo minado debido a las constantes peleas y la cruda manera de la joven latina para decir las cosas debido a su explosiva e impulsiva personalidad que sólo parece controlarse cuando Brittaney y Ryan está cerca para prevenir que ambas amigas se saquen los ojos la una a la otra pero que a pesar de ello siempre se buscan después de que Ryan, quarterback de reserva que si quisiera podría arrebatarle el puesto a despistado Finn pero que prefiere quedarse como receptor y quien es el novio por casi tres años de la joven latina le calme y le haga entrar en razón y quien siempre busca poner una sonrisa con sus gestos y comentarios tontos para alegrar su día y lo que le hace el novio perfecto para cualquier chica excepto para la latina misma pues ella sólo tiene ojos para cierta inocente bailarina rubia y alta de ojos color azul claro, de quien lleva enamorada casi toda su vida pero que teme perder si le confiesa sus sentimientos; _**Brittaney S. Pierce**_ , es una joven dulce e inocente que esconde una gran inteligencia tras sus expresivos ojos color azul claro y sus tontos comentarios y quien junto a Amy mantienen unido y a raya al quinteto pero que además corresponde los sentimientos de Santana, quien por temor a ser rechazada le insta a mentir sobre la relación secreta que mantienen engañando de ésta manera a su novio y utilizándolo como un carta a su favor para esconder su homosexualidad no tan secreta; **_Amelia "Amy" Snow_** , es una chica dulce e inocente y al igual que Brittaney, esconden su inteligencia proyectando ingenuidad y a quien Noah Puckerman contantemente engaña pero a quien realmente ama por no controlar su gusto por la población femenina aunque siempre busca el perdón de la tierna pelirroja con ojos color gris más sin embargo fallando constantemente al caer en las redes de cierta coqueta y envidiosa castaña deseando que la amistad que lleva con Ryan abra un poco sus ojos y aprenda algo del dulce joven; **_Lauren Diamond_** , la quinta rueda del grupo y una chica de armas tomar bastante peligrosa con sus redes de seducción que se han llevado por delante a casi todo el equipo de futbol a excepción de Ryan deseando poder meterlo en su cama para ver lo que esconde tras toda esa ropa elegante y formal además de envidiar secretamente el tan deseado puesto de Quinn y todo lo que posee haciendo hasta lo impensable por conseguir arrebatarle lo que por derecho “debería ser suyo” según sus propias palabras.

El quinteto de amigas parece manejar bastante bien sus secretos hasta que la “reina de hielo” Quinn cae de su pedestal gracias a la acusación de fraude que envía a su padre a prisión y Lauren aprovecha las circunstancias para dar puñaladas por la espalda robando su novio e intentando seducir a Ryan y adelantándola en la carrera para la votación de la “reina de gradución” mientras que Ryan y Santana pactan permanecer juntos hasta que la joven latina decida “salir del closet” después de que el joven ha descubierto los verdaderos sentimientos de su ahora ex-novia secreta manteniendo la noticia entre ellos para que Brittaney y Santana puedan estar juntas a escondidas aun a costa de los sentimientos de Ryan, a quien no parece molestarle debido a que ha desarrollado ciertos sentimientos amorosos hacia Quinn, de quien ha estado enamorado desde hace un año atrás pero a quien no puede confesarle lo que siente por la promesa que tiene con Santana además de que “su código de amigas” no les permite estar juntos porque “NO PUEDEN SALIR CON EX´S DE ALGUNA DE LAS CHICAS” regla que claramente Laren pasa por alto al "salir" con Finn; en tanto Amy se decide a terminar con Puck después de que Lauren le “mostrase” un video que “accidentalmente” ha grabado como prueba de su infidelidad y ahora el joven que ha sentido el sentimiento de soledad y culpa hará todo por recuperar a su dulce pelirroja aunque los acontecimientos parecen dar un giro total cuando Quinn acepte de una vez y por todas que desde siempre ha estado enamorada de Ryan y con quien no ha intentado nada debido a su relación con su mejor amiga pero con todos los gestos y el constante apoyo que el joven de mirada color chocolate demuestra con sus actos hacia ella, ¿descubrirá los sentimientos de Ryan por ella, el secreto que mantiene unidos a Santana y Ryan, la relación que mantiene la joven latina y Brittaney, el engaño y la doble cara de Lauren para ayudar Amy aconsejándola para que haga lo que es mejor para sí misma y lo más importante, logrará ser la reina del baile de graduación y corresponderá los sentimientos de Ryan rompiendo la regla que le impide salir con un ex de sus amigas?


End file.
